


Apologies and IV drips

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [32]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fainting, Family, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Lucas takes a little trip to the hospital





	Apologies and IV drips

He had fainted.

Manon had come home from Emma’s and found Lucas sitting on the couch, his face more pasty than usual. Just like her, life hadn’t been kind to him lately. With all the drama with Chloé and Eliott, Lucas had neglected himself to a point where he fainted in the middle of the living room.

“Lucas, you okay?” she had asked worriedly.

Lucas nodded, standing up to use the bathroom when he suddenly felt dizzy and having hot flashes.

Mika was cooking in the kitchen - aka warming up leftovers from last night when he heard a loud thud followed by Manon yelling the smelly teenager’s name. Rapidly, he quitted the microwave and ran over to the living room, calling 911 when he saw Lucas on the floor.

Next thing Lucas remembered was waking up at the hospital. He would recognize those ugly walls anywhere.

“You almost gave me a heart attack when I saw you on the floor. I’m too young to die, Lucas!” Mika

“Have you called my parents?”

Manon shook her head and Lucas was relieved. His mom would’ve been worried sick and she didn’t need that right now, and his dad doesn’t care enough to show up at the hospital. It was better not telling them. “I called someone else though…”

Lucas pulled his eyebrows. “Yann?”

“No…erm, not Yann. Do you want me to reach him?”

Yann was like a brother to Lucas. He’s rush over to the hospital regardless the time on the clock if he knee Lucas had been admitted by ambulance. But, it was late and Yann had an exam tomorrow. Much important than a Lucas who fainted.

Lucas shook his head. He’ll text him later. “Who is it, then?”

Manon bit her lip. “Please don’t be mad…”

Lucas was more confused now. She hadn’t called Chloé, had she?

He followed Manon’s gaze, his heart doing a flip when he saw who was standing in the doorway:  _Eliott_.

He stood there, his hands trembling as he watched Lucas closely yet, from afar. He didn’t think sending a simple text telling Lucas that they were taking it too fast would lead to this. He had fallen hard for the boy but he didn’t want to hurt him and now, his worst nightmare had came true. He could still picture it, Lucas’s pale face and limp body on the stretcher as they took him to the hospital. But now standing in the doorway, he was determined to make things better - if Lucas allowed him to. He had hurt the love of his life to the point where his body had gave out, he had to fix this.

“What is  _he_  doing here? He doesn’t give a fuck about me, what is he doing here? Why did you call him, Manon?” Lucas demanded, eyes filling with tears.  _Fuck_. He had promised himself he wouldn’t shed any more tears for Eliott.

Seeing Lucas’s reaction, Manon quickly explained her reasoning and why was Eliott there after everything he put Lucas through. It was partly his fault that Lucas was in this hospital bed. “We ran into him when the ambulance pulled you in. He saw you on the stretcher and…he looked like he was about to cry, Lucas.”

“I talked to him,” Mika added. “While the doctors were taking care of you, I did my big brother duty and warned Eliott that he needed to talk to me first before seeing you because no one fucks with my _family_. I saw how depressed and heartbroken you were because of him and I never want to see you like that ever again. I had to make sure he had good intentions and wouldn’t cause you pain again.”

“He said he came over to apologize and talk to you- He was a mess, Lucas. Seeing you there, unconscious shook him to the bones,” Manon continued. They had told Eliott that if Lucas was up to talk to him, they would let him in the room but, in the other case, he’d have to go home.

“I don’t want to see him…ever again.”

Manon bit her lip, looking over at Mika, silently asking for help. “I know you’re mad at Eliott right now and you have all the rights to be but, just hear him out. Everyone deserves a second chance.”

How could Mika judge if he should give a chance to Eliott or not? He didn’t even know everything that happened between Eliott and him. 

“He’s had his.”

“Then, a  _third_  one?”

Biting down his lip, Lucas glanced at Eliott again, this time noticing the dark circles under his eyes and his hunched posture, as if he was ashamed of himself. “ _Okay_. Okay, I’ll talk to him.”

Nervously, Eliott stepped forward. It broke his heart seeing the tears in Lucas’s eyes. “Lucas…”

Lucas wiped his eyes and sat up. “You can’t be here, you made it clear what you wanted. I saw it myself,” he said bitterly.

Eliott walked in slowly. He wasn’t giving up that easily. “Please. Let’s talk about it, I-I can explain why-” Eliott looked at Manon and Mika. “Can we just have some time alone?” he asked them.

“We’ll leave you two to talk.” Manon stood, grabbing her bag. “We’ll be in the hallway, just in case.” She gave Lucas’s hand a squeeze and left with Mika who sent one last warning glare at Eliott, protective of Lucas.

Lucas bit his lip and looked up at him. “You have five minutes.”

Eliott took this as his chance and sat on the side of the bed. That’s when he saw Lucas’s hand. He had seen it at school but hadn’t had time to ask about it. “What happened to your hand?”

“What happened to your girlfriend?”

Eliott looked down. “Listen. With lucille, it’s like she can get to my head so easily. She can get me do  _anything_ , she is just that way and I’ve been with her for so long that letting go of that was scary. She convinced me that you wouldn’t love me, that I was just a shiny new toy that you would toss aside…and I  _believed_  her,” he said looking down ashamed. “She drilled this idea into my head and, instead of listening to my heart, I listened to my brain and…broke  _your_  heart.”

“You saw the way I felt about you that morning. I told you things I’d never told anyone else, poured out my heart to you, how could you think that I didn’t care about you. I haven’t slept a wink in the past week, why do you think I ended up here? Every damn time I close my eyes I wish you were with me. I thought you  _hated_  me Eliott… You can’t just play with a person’s heart like that, especially not someone who is falling for you.” Lucas’s eyes widen, realizing what just slipped. Shit.

Although it was true, he didn’t mean to say it. Not yet. It was way too early for big confessions like this. 

“I’m deeply sorry for all the pain I caused you, Lucas. This is all my fault that you’re here…” 

There was now hot tears rolling off Lucas’s cheeks. He shrugged gently. “I want to accept your apologies and forgive you but I can’t forget the pain I went through Eliott. When I saw you with Lucille at Chloé’s party I felt betrayed, when I saw you kissing her…I was so fucking angry. I was angry at myself for believing and falling for a guy who used me for entertainment. I was angry at you because you…you _ruined_  my fucking life! You’re not the one who hears whispers when you walk in the halls or has been dumped by his best friend. You shook my life and left me alone with all the aftermaths. How can I trust you again? How will I know that you won’t change your mind again? Apologies won’t do me any good Eliott.”

The heart monitor was starting to beep faster from how worked up Lucas was getting and Eliott knew that if he didn’t do anything to calm his down, nurses would come in to check on him. 

Eliott gently took his hand. “Listen Lucas, I know that I can’t fix what happened but I promise that I’m gonna be better. I talked to Lucille, she is never getting in our way again. It’s done with her…for good. Only want to be with you now, I  _can’t_  lose you again,” he said calmly, his voice about to break. 

Love wasn’t a switch you could turn on and off whenever you please. You can’t wake up one day and decide to stop loving someone. It doesn’t work like that…you  _can’t_  control love, you  _can’t_ control what your heart wants. And, Lucas’s heart  _wanted_  Eliott, he  _loved_  him - at least, he thought he did - and love makes you do crazy things…like giving the boy who put you through hell another chance. One  _last_  chance.

Lucas had calmed down a bit, the monitor no longer beeping as loud. He took a deep breath and gave Eliott a stern look. “One chance…don’t make me regret it because if I go through this again. I-I don’t know if I’ll be able to survive it.”

A smile rose on Eliott’s lips. “Won’t make the same mistake twice, I’m not losing you again Lucas. Thank you for giving me another chance.” He gently laced their hands together, careful to not mess the IV drip on Lucas’s hand. “Am I allowed to do this now?”

Lucas nodded and let Eliott kiss him, keeping it sweet and tender yet, filled with unspoken feelings.

“So…you’re falling for me?” Eliott said, pressing his forehead against Lucas.

“Did I say that?” Lucas asked, playing innocent.

Eliott nodded and, just as he was about to kiss Lucas, Lisa walked into the room, coffees in hands. She looked around, not seeing her two roommates. “Where are Manon and Mika?”


End file.
